As is well known, cleaning supplies such as detergents, upholstery cleaners, glass cleaners, paper towels, and the like are commonly used in the cleaning of cars, trucks, boats, and recreational vehicles.
It is necessary to carry the cleaning supplies to the vehicle and is often desirable to transport the cleaning supplies within the vehicle.
A wash bucket is often required when cleaning a vehicle. The wash bucket is typically used initially to contain water and detergent for washing the vehicle and may subsequently be used to contain water for rinsing the vehicle.
Paper towels are commonly used to clean glass and upholstered surfaces, and also to apply protective finishes to upholstered surfaces and the like. Paper towels are also used for cleaning grease or oil from the engine and other areas of the vehicle. Paper towels find many applications in the cleaning of vehicles.
Paper towels are typically dispensed by hand, thereby resulting in a considerable inconvenience to the user. This inconvenience results from the fact that the user must locate the paper towel roll for each use, pick up and handle the roll in order to dispense the desired quantity of paper towels, and place the roll in a location where the user will be likely to find it at a later time.
It is often difficult to locate the paper towel roll when cleaning a vehicle because the user commonly moves from one area to another as cleaning progresses. The user commonly places the paper towel roll in a different location after each use. This makes it necessary for the user to continually search for the paper towel roll as paper towels are required.
Cleaning supplies are commonly carried in a piecemeal fashion from a common storage location, such as beneath the kitchen sink, to the vehicle to be cleaned. This typically involves several trips and is a considerable inconvenience to the user of the cleaning supplies. Also, it is often the case that the cleaning supplies are not stored within a common location, thereby necessitating that the user locate individual cleaning supplies prior to carrying the cleaning supplies to the vehicle to be cleaned. In addition, a wash bucket and paper towels must be located and carried to the vehicle. Therefore, merely obtaining the necessary supplies and equipment at the vehicle can be a time-consuming and bothersome task.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a single means for transporting and storing cleaning supplies, for dispensing paper towels, and for providing a water container or wash bucket for washing a vehicle.
Although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problems of transporting and storing cleaning supplies, dispensing paper towels, and providing a water container, the proposed solutions have to date been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.